Stockholm Syndrome
by anjjelle
Summary: Mello roulait sur l'or, peut-être, mais il s'ennuyait, c'était certain. Une seule personne en ce monde réussissait à le perturber. Nate River. Lorsqu'on veut quelque chose, on a qu'à le prendre. Tous les moyens sont nécessaires... MelloxNear


**Stockholm Syndrome**

Prologue :

Au fond, j'avais réussi ma vie. J'étais dans la mafia. J'étais délicieusement beau, riche, intelligent, j'avais du succès. Surtout auprès d'un certain geek dont je tairai le nom. De plus, j'étais le leader. Celui que tout le monde craignait. C'était marrant d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours adoré diriger, régner sur les humains débiles qui m'entouraient. Les voir inférieurs me faisait ressentir un sentiment proche de l'extase.

Cependant... Une question revenait souvent dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait que lui pour perturber mon esprit, d'ailleurs. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais toujours haï.

J'avais 9 ans, son regard profond et vide me gênait.

J'avais 12 ans, son puzzle blanc et ses manières machinales de le faire et le défaire m'énervaient.

J'en avais 14, j'avais sans hésiter refusé à collaborer avec lui. Roger était aveugle ou quoi ? Tout le monde savait que c'était irréalisable. Je ne vois toujours pas la raison d'une telle proposition. De toute façon, il se faisait vieux et ne savait certainement pas ce qu'il faisait.

J'en ai 17, je l'exècre toujours autant. Du plus profond de moi même, du bout des os et des ongles jusqu'à la dernière balle de mon Beretta. D'ailleurs, sa bouille blanche me manquait. Cette silhouette fantomatique.

Ça faisait longtemps. Presque 4 ans que j'avais quitté Nate River.

Chapitre I : SPK direction !

Un soir d'hiver, avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, Mello eut une idée des plus exquises.

"Il me manque. Je le hais. Je le veux, entièrement à ma guise. Que mes désirs les plus fous soient ses lois" pensa-t-il. Il eut un sourire sadique.

Le blond aimait que tout soit sous son contrôle. Ceci avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de finir extrêmement mal. Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, la lumière blanche du soleil le réveilla. Il la détestait. Ses manières gênantes d'agresser sa rétine, de le sortir de son sommeil noir et paisible. Enfin, paisible était un grand mot. Surtout pour le chef des mafieux... Mou et de très mauvaise humeur (Mello n'était pas du matin.), il poussa la couverture de ses jambes fines et anguleuses, avant d'appuyer sur un interrupteur qui ornait la tête de son lit.

Des pas se firent entendre.

-"Ouais Mel ?"

-"Rod, prépare des personnes et du matériel. J'ai prévu un truc sympa pour aujourd'hui. On va rendre visite à un ancien ami." intima-t-il.

Rod adressa un regard interrogateur à Mello.

-"SPK direction !" cria Mihael en riant de son rire méchant mais si séduisant.

-"C'est d'accord. On t'attend dans la salle de poker pour l'explication." Rod sortit.

Le blond enfila un de ses pantalons en cuir, noua le lacet qui lui servait de braguette, mit un de ses hauts beaucoup trop courts pour lui et s'empara de son rosaire.

Bijou qui suscitait d'ailleurs l'interrogation de tout son entourage. En règle générale dans la mafia on ne se posait pas la question de croyance ou d'enfer. On ne préférait même pas y penser. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient prédestinés.

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la salle de poker, un sourire machiavélique entre les lèvres.

Il poussa la grande porte de la salle où s'inscrivait dans une police gothique un grand "M" stylisé.

Ses complices se levèrent tandis qu'il prenait place sur un grand fauteuil de cuir noir.

-"Les mecs, vous allez me choper Near."

Silence. Ils hésitaient à poser des questions. Mello détestait qu'on lui demande le pourquoi du comment de ses actes. Il faisait, c'est tout. Point.

-"Et ses collaborateurs du SPK ?"

-"Explication. Rod montera en premier et s'occupera des systèmes de sécurité et des caméras. Ceci fait, je monterai en second en pointant mon arme sur Near pendant que les membres de son équipe pointeront la leur sur moi. Il ne les laissera en aucun cas me tuer, je le connais. Il souhaitera une explication et sera trop occupé à se demander la raison de ma visite. Bill, Jason et Bob vont endormir ses collaborateurs. Après cela, Jason et Bill attacheront Near, lui banderont les yeux et le mettront dans la limousine. Bob conduira au retour. Quant à moi, je resterai à l'arrière avec Near. Questions ?"

-"Pourquoi Near ?" questionna Jason.

-"Ta gueule." lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre avant de mordre dans un carré de chocolat.

En effet, Mello était attaché à l'idée de politesse et de respect mutuel.

Une trentaine de minutes après, la limousine d'un noir de jais était devant le gigantesque et impressionnant bâtiment du SPK.

"N'oubliez pas vos casques. Simple précaution. Rod tu peux y aller. Je te préviens, à la moindre erreur je te descends. C'est valable pour les autres. Je veux ce nabot sans aucune complication. Dès que tu auras fait sauter les systèmes de sécurité, préviens-moi. J'ai placé des micros et plusieurs caméras sur chacun de vos casques."

Le blond impétueux ne le montrait pas mais la seule pensée de réussir ce plan lui donnait des frissons d'excitations. Il avait hâte d'avoir Nate à sa merci. Il avait trop longtemps souffert de vivre aux dépens des autres.

Le signal sonore de Rod le sortit de ses pensées. C'était à son tour de passer à l'action. Il sortit de la voiture et marcha lentement, presque langoureusement, en direction de la tour. En entrant, il chercha des yeux l'ascenseur. Dernier étage.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer Mihael.

Near était là. Assis par terre, un genou contre sa poitrine, il entortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il savait qu'une présence incongrue venait de s'infiltrer dans son espace vital. Intérieurement surpris, il l'ignora.

Mello pointa son Beretta dans le dos du petit albinos, quelque peu affecté par le manque de considération dont faisait preuve son rival envers lui. Presque automatiquement, Lidner et Gevanni pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Mello était de loin le plus impressionnant, malgré qu'il soit seul.

-"Veuillez baisser vos armes." dit Near.

-"Comme prévu" pensa Mihael.

-"Bonjour Mello. Que veux-tu ?"

-"Tu vas vite le savoir, Nate."

Aussitôt, les trois mafieux entrèrent. Comme prévu, ils menacèrent les 3 membres du SPK avec leurs armes avant de les menotter et de les endormir. Ils étaient tellement surpris de cette arrivée soudaine qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de réagir.

Bill et Jason menottèrent Near et le bâillonnèrent avant de l'emmener à l'arrière du véhicule. Mello prit place à côté de son rival, tout sourire.

-"Ce que je voulais ? Tout simplement toi. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis certain de t'avoir manqué."

Il rit, tout en sachant que l'albinos se trouvait dans l'incapacité de répondre.

-"Je n'en veux pas à ta vie. Je veux juste t'apprendre ce qu'est de vivre à la merci d'une personne. Je te hais toujours autant, Near. Je te prends en otage au nom de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir."

Nate le dévisageait de son regard noir. Il n'avait pas changé. Il fixa le regard céruléen de son rival.

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit une fois de plus sur les lèvres du blond impétueux.

-"Je dois être vraiment beau, pour que tu me fixes sans arrêt comme ça."

Le petit albinos détourna aussitôt son regard.

-"Sale gosse."

La voiture s'arrêta. Mello porta Near, passant son bras gauche sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son cou.

Le blond savait que son rival détestait le contact physique, mais il voulait que la torture physique et morale qu'il avait prévue pour son invité d'honneur commence dès à présent. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps.

Chapitre II : Torture ou possession ?

Mello emmena son rival à l'intérieur de son quartier général, essoufflé. Near n'était pas lourd, mais pas tellement pratique à porter, avec ses vêtements amples. Ce garçon était incompréhensible. Il s'amusait avec des jouets d'enfant de 8 ans et portait des vêtements d'homme de 30 ans. Il était plein de paradoxes. Grand point commun avec son rival.

Tellement perturbé par ce qui lui arrivait – toujours intérieurement – , Near abandonna l'idée de dresser un plan des lieux. Il voulait d'abord savoir la raison pour laquelle Mello agissait de cette façon. Et où il l'emmenait. C'était plutôt gênant de parcourir cet endroit dans les bras d'un blond imprévisible assoiffé de vengeance.

Ce dernier poussa enfin une porte et posa l'albinos à terre.

La salle n'était pas la plus spacieuse, mais sûrement la plus étrange. Au milieu, était fixée une sorte de pique à glace géante. Un poteau. Un écran géant ornait un des murs. Ceux-ci étaient noirs, entièrement. Devant le poteau se trouvait un fauteuil en cuir semblable à un trône. Sur chaque appui coude s'inscrivait un grand M doré. Mello prit place, avant de retirer le bâillon de son otage. Il était curieux de savoir ce que s'il passait dans sa tête. Soit il était certainement terrorisé... (Le blond sourit à cette idée), soit il se fichait royalement de son sort. Moins amusant. Il suffisait de demander gentiment.

- « Near, as-tu peur ?

- …

Mello se leva, pointa son arme contre la tempe de Near.

-Near, as-tu peur ? »

-Oui, mentit le petit albinos, frissonnant au contact du canon froid de l'arme sur sa peau laiteuse.

-Très bien, maintenant on va jouer à un truc sympa.

Near avait toujours détesté les jeux de son rival, et ça n'allait certainement pas changer. Particulièrement pas en ce moment.

En effet, Mello sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon des menottes, avec une chaîne d'environ un mètre.

L'albinos le maudit. Le blond arborait un grand sourire.

- Mais tu me connais, je suis gentil. Alors je te laisse le choix. Soit tu restes entravé sur ce poteau jour et nuit, soit tu restes attaché à moi et jour et nuit, tu m'accompagneras. Tu seras à ma merci, en gros.

Entre être un prisonnier et être le chien de Mello, il est clair que Near n'avait pas trop le choix. Mais malgré qu'il n'ait jamais eu de haine particulière contre le blond, il ne l'affectionnait pas non plus. Après tout, comment peut-on aimer ou détester quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas totalement ? C'est absurde.

- Je reste ici, décida Near.

Mello semblait agacé. Il n'aimait pas laisser le choix, et en général dès qu'il le faisait il le regrettait instantanément.

Il détacha les mains de l'albinos et l'attacha debout au poteau avec des lanières en cuir qui jonchaient sur le sol. Il jouint ses chevilles et ses poignets, mit une lanière au niveau de ses épaules et enfin de ses cuisses. Near allait souffrir. Peu importait, Mihael n'avait cure des regrets et des remords.

- « Ah ! Un dernier détail. Prends ce bracelet, fit Mello en jetant un bracelet, semblable à une montre.

Near le fixa. Il n'y avait pas l'heure. C'était un simple bouton.

- Je ne peux pas le mettre, tu viens de m'attacher, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Mello lui adressa un regard noir. Car si Near n'aimait pas tellement jouer avec le blond, celui-ci ne supportait pas son ironie toujours mal placée. Il attacha le bracelet à son poignet droit.

-Si tu changes d'avis, appuie dessus. »

Mihael sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte à double tour, laissant son rival dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Nate River ne savait que faire. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il était perdu dans cette pénombre. Il ne se pensait pas claustrophobe, mais il fallait bien se l'avouer, il avait peur. Il ne supportait pas l'obscurité. Paupières fermées, paupières ouvertes, il voyait toujours la même chose. Stupide.

Combien de temps allait-il rester ici, sans être capable du moindre mouvement ? Sans vivres. Avec pour seul espoir un blond sadique, et imaginatif, qui avait certainement des idées toutes aussi terribles les unes que les autres si Near l'appelait.

Il soupira et maudit Gevanni. Quels imbéciles.. S'ils avaient réagi plus vite, il n'en serait pas là.

De plus, il n'avait aucune notion de temps. Était-il là depuis dix minutes ou trois heures ? Ce dérèglement temporel le perturbait considérablement, et l'empêchait de réfléchir à une manière quelconque de se sortir de cette situation. A quoi bon y penser ? C'était irréalisable. Near se trouva un peu de force physique pour examiner la manière dont il était attaché à cette barre. Aux hanches, aux pieds, aux épaules. Ses mains étaient dans son dos, attachées par les menottes. Son seul geste possible était d'appuyer.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, Mello affirmait dans la voiture qu'il n'en voulait pas à sa vie. Alors pourquoi cette torture physique mais aussi morale ? Et enfin.. Comment Mello savait qu'il était claustrophobe ?

Peut-être qu'il était certain que Near ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était vrai que Near n'était pas dans son élément. Sa phobie mélangée à son manque de force physique le mettaient à bout. Ses membres étaient complètement engourdis et l'albinos luttait contre ses larmes. Malgré sa situation, il refusait de perdre sa dignité.

Il pressa le bouton du bracelet. L'écran s'alluma, éclairant un peu la pièce. Le visage de Mello s'afficha, se reflétant dans les orbes noirs de Nate. Il arborait encore un sourire victorieux.

Near n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses sarcasmes incessants et son ironie insupportable, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« -Alors Nate River, tu as besoin de moi maintenant ?

Ignorant sa provocation, Near prit la parole.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Cinq heures précisément. Je te pensais plus fort de caractère !

-Je n'en peux plus, fais moi sortir.., lâcha Near d'une voix éteinte.

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

- ... S'il te plait Mello. »

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Mihael prit un malin plaisir à détacher les entraves et les menottes de Near. Celui-ci, à bout de forces, tomba à terre. Le blond, comprit encore qu'il était obligé de le porter une fois de plus.

- Lamentable. T'as vraiment pas de force physique.

-... Ne te sens pas fautif surtout.

-Je te préviens que c'est toi qui as refusé de rester avec moi.

-Je te rappelle que partager les moindres de tes actes n'est pas une tâche simple à réaliser.

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à dire le contraire.

Mello ressortit la longue chaîne et attacha son poignet à celui de son rival. Qu'entendait-il par cette phrase ? Near osait à peine y penser et préférait se concentrer sur l'instant présent, celui où il se sentirait un peu plus libre. Enfin. « Libre » était un bien grand mot, particulièrement avec Mello à ses côtés...

Chapitre III : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Mello était content. Mello avait gagné. Il était rare de le voir de très bonne humeur d'ailleurs. Il emmena Near dans la salle de bain.

-Programme du soir ! Se doucher, manger, s'amuser, et dormir !, dit Mello en enlevant délicatement son haut.

Ce programme n'étonna même pas le petit albinos, qui regardait Mello se dévêtir entièrement, sans aucune pudeur ni discrétion. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir été le faible dans l'histoire.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se mit de dos par rapport au sublime corps de son rival.

Il était hors de question qu'il se douche en même temps que lui, c'était impensable, irréalisable, et ça le resterait jusqu'à qu'il puisse s'échapper des griffes du blond impétueux.

-Ah non, Near. Désolé. Avec moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On fait tout ensemble. Pas de raison de perdre du temps à t'attendre. Surtout que la lenteur et toi, ça fait un.

-...

Il fallait s'y attendre. L'albinos était si fatigué qu'il n'avait aucune énergie pour contredire Mello. Le faire revenir sur sa décision était quelque chose d'infaisable. La journée qu'il était en train de vivre était infernale. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre son bain et dormir. Near retira silencieusement son haut et son pantalon, refusant apparemment de dévoiler entièrement son corps.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? T'enlèves tout, on prend jamais de douche habillé, et puis c'est sale, d'autres vêtements neufs t'attendent.

-Mello...

-Non. Vite, tu commences à me taper sur le système avec ton attitude de coincé.

Near enleva la dernière barrière de tissu, et Mello fit couler l'eau chaude. Il fallait bien reconnaître que le corps pâle, frêle et fragile de Near l'attirait comme métal et aimant. S'il était un peu moins fier il l'aurait rendu sien et l'aurait marqué de plusieurs souvenirs tout aussi attirants les uns que les autres... Se sortant ces pensées malencontreuses de l'esprit, il prit le gel et commença à se laver. Nate l'imita, plus gêné que jamais, et Mihael le détaillait en souriant. Sans une once de gêne. Il n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot. La soirée allait être encore plus amusante une fois dans sa chambre. Du moins, dans leur chambre.

Une fois leur douche achevée, ils se rhabillèrent. Near prit à peine le temps de se sécher, et son corps mouillé mélangé à ses fins vêtements laissaient entrevoir son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à se sécher pendant que son rival le regardait d'un air odieusement vicieux. Le blond enfila un sous-vêtement et un pantalon en cuir, et ils marchèrent tous deux en direction de la chambre de ce dernier.

-Mets toi devant moi, intima-t-il à l'albinos.

-Je ne peux pas te guider, je ne connais pas les lieux.

Mello prit violemment le poignet de son rival et le poussa devant lui, le forçant à le précéder.

-Je te guide. De toute manière, nous sommes attachés. Ne fais pas l'idiot, ça ne te va pas.

Silence. Mello toisait de haut en bas le corps de son rival devant lui, sa peau laiteuse et encore trempée collée à son pyjama blanc.

-Ton corps est délicieusement excitant. Si je pouvais je te prendrais tout de suite. Mais on va laisser ça pour après.

Near n'osa même pas parler. Il était dégoûté, s'il avait pu il aurait mis un coup de poing à son rival. Mais il savait que c'était stupide et douloureux, il était plus du genre pacifiste. De plus, il n'avait aucune chance niveau physique.

Les dernières phrases de Mello l'avaient rendu intérieurement fou. « On va laisser ça pour après ». Il avait compris ce que « s'amuser » signifiait pour le blond désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer un miracle. Qu'il se réveille de cet affreux cauchemar.

Mello les conduisirent à sa chambre. C'était une grande salle aux murs rouge foncé. Ceux-ci étaient parsemés de portraits de lui. En train de manger du chocolat, assis sur un trône, et d'autres que Near n'eut pas eu le temps de recenser. Le sol était jonché d'objets dignes de Mello ; feuilles d'aluminium, tablettes de chocolat, armes, casques, vêtements de cuir, manteau à fourrure, et cadres cassés, vestiges des innombrables colères de son rival.

Il montra son lit du doigt et ordonna à Near de s'y asseoir. Mello fit de même.

- « Rod ! appela-t-il.

La voix de son complice lui parvint:

- Oui Mel' ?

- Rapporte deux plats de frites avec une bonne viande, de la vodka, du lait, du chocolat et deux fondants aux trois chocolats. Fais les ensuite passer par la trappe.

- Pas de problème, ça arrive.

- Je ne suis pas étonné que tu aies réduit tes complices en esclaves.

- Oh, tais toi ou tu risques d'y passer aussi. »

Une petite trappe s'ouvrit à gauche du lit de Mihael, laissant passer le grand plateau de nourriture. Il tendit une assiette à Near, le bol de lait et le fondant, avant de retirer la chaine qui les liait... L'albinos, un peu surpris par cette attention, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et mangea machinalement, bien qu'il avait extrêmement faim. Il essayait de gagner autant de temps que possible, tentant de ne pas penser aux supplices qui l'attendaient un peu plus tard dans la soirée...

Après avoir fini son repas, Mello entama le fondant aux chocolats. Il en mit sur son doigt et le passa au coin des lèvres de l'albinos, qui tiqua légèrement. Le blond se mit à genoux sur son lit, se releva et, du bout de sa langue, lécha Near.

Il frémit. Ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant...

Tu avais un peu de chocolat au coin des lèvres. Tu ne sais pas manger correctement, Nate..

Les joues de l'albinos prirent une couleur légèrement pourpre. Il se mit à fixer les iris couleur océan de son rival. Il voulait se venger. Quoi qu'ils fassent, personne ne les verrait. Nate se pencha doucement, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Mello ne réagit pas tellement il était choqué. Lui-même n'avait pas osé, et pourtant, cet enfoiré de Near l'a fait.

- Nate, je ne te savais pas comme ça.

L'albinos sourit, et un silence s'ensuivit.

-QUOI ? T'as souri là, je rêve pas ? T'es malade ? Lança Mello.

Il était choqué d'avoir entrevu le visage de son rival expressif pour la première fois de sa vie. Les membres du SPK auraient sûrement payé pour voir ce sourire.

-Je suis humain, Mello.

-On va voir ça.

Il sortit un téléphone de la poche gauche de son pantalon. Il l'alluma, composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille.

-Salut Matt. C'est Mel'. Tu viens ce soir ? Rejoins moi dans ma chambre, j'ai un invité surprise.

Le sang de Near se glaça. Il trembla et regretta amèrement d'avoir embrassé Mello, même si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient juste frôlées.

Matt, Mello, deux contre lui. Matt, le complice de Mello.

Il maudit son esprit d'avoir pensé à ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Il attendait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Sa vie allait pour une fois prendre une tournure qu'il n'avait jamais prévue, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Enfin, dans ses cauchemars voire ses fantasmes les plus fous. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Sa conscience et sa capacité de réfléchir étaient plongés dans une sorte de torpeur amère.

Mais il ne put continuer dans sa réflexion, Mello l'y sortant de manière peu commune.

Il retira quelques boutons de sa chemise puis en écarta les pans, dévoilant une fois de plus son torse pâle et gracile.

Near attrapa les mains de son rival, l'empêchant de continuer. Mello ne força rien et se contenta de murmurer dans l'oreille de son rival de manière délicieusement provocante :

- Alors comme ça tu as le droit de me regarder torse nu, et pas moi ?

Near rougit, avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Mello rit. Encore une autre victoire, et ce n'était certainement pas fini pour la soirée. Il l'avait fait sourire et maintenant rougir. Cela s'annonçait bien pour l'impétueux blond.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette fine et grande. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, couleur légèrement cuivrée et portait des lunettes à verres orange. Son visage était fin, il avait de très beaux traits. Ses yeux étaient en amande, d'une couleur bleue, un peu plus foncée que celle de Mihael. Il portait un pull à rayures noires et blanches, et un jean bleu sombre qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux. Matt. Quand Near quitta l'orphelinat pour succéder à L et partir à la recherche de Kira, il était certain de ne plus jamais le revoir. Physiquement, il était devenu plus séduisant et avait quelque peu changé. Enfin, il semblait plus mature.

Il s'avança dans la chambre en sortant une console de jeux de sa poche. Il s'alluma ensuite une cigarette.

Mello rompit ce silence :

- Matt, je t'attendais. Assieds toi.

- Attends, je finis ma partie.

- Non mais moi j'attends pas, merde à la fin.

Il se leva, et retira brusquement la console des mains du brun, avant de la piétiner et d'y mettre violent un coup de pied. Il fit de même avec sa cigarette.

- Mello, c'est la quatrième console que tu me détruis.

Matt leva les yeux vers Mello. Jolie tenue, tu ne t'es pas foulé à ce que je vois.

Puis il regarda Near.

- « Petit blanc ! C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, je rêve ou quoi, toi aussi t'es presque torse nu !

- C'est pas que je l'ai voulu, répliqua Nate en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux nacrés.

- Mello, c'est quoi le programme de ce soir en fait ?

- On prend Near.

- Pardon ?

- Mes lubies sont vos lois, au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. Toi Dogboy tu le sais bien, et Nate à présent tu le sais aussi.

- Sauf que cette fois c'est moi qui commence. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Matt retira complètement la chemise de l'albinos et la jeta à terre, avant de retirer à son tour son pull. Il parcourut de ses lèvres le cou laiteux de Near, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour le mordiller ou embrasser sa peau. D'une main, il chatouillait son ventre, parcourant les courbes du torse mince de sa « victime »

L'albinos n'en revenait pas, il n'arrivait même pas à penser ni à se débattre, tant il ne s'y était pas mentalement préparé. Il frissonnait, laissant par mégarde échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Son corps était tellement sensible que le frôler suffisait à le faire frémir. Il posa ses petites mains sur le torse du brun pour atténuer ce calvaire, mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire. Il était presque aussi musclé que Mello, à quoi bon résister inutilement ?

« Mmhh.. Matt... »

Near se maudit intérieurement, une fois de plus. Il refusait que ses émotions prennent le dessus sur lui, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le faisait exprès. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était vraiment humain après tout.

Matt l'embrassa et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Near, le faisant délicatement ouvrir la bouche. Il força le passage et toucha le bout de sa langue. L'albinos répondit, ce qui surprit Matt. Cela n'était pas si désagréable finalement.

Mello se mit à retirer la ceinture et le pantalon de Matt pendant qu'il était occupé à embrasser langoureusement l'albinos.

Il retira le sien, et fit de même avec Near, qui tenta d'attraper ses poignets en vain. Les voir dans cet état tous les deux n'était pas désagréable. Cela laissait le temps à Mello d'analyser toutes les réactions de son rival.

« Même au bord du gouffre, tu essaies de résister. Ravissant. Bon Mail, évite de me faire languir, j'ai envie de lui aussi tu vois. »

Matt se retira, et Mello se mit à califourchon sur Near. Il plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre des deux jambes de Near, l'empêchant de cette façon de faire un quelconque mouvement. L'albinos avait les joues rouges, le souffle erratique, la vue troublée, et les mains sur le torse de Mello. Ses sens étaient affolés, pourtant il se laissait faire. Il n'avait pas le courage de se débattre. Il admit que cela n'était pas foncièrement déplaisant. Le beau blond approcha dangereusement sa main des parties intimes de Near et le caressa à travers son sous-vêtement. Near gémit. Voyant cette réaction, Mihael y plongea sa main et le toucha en l'embrassant farouchement. Presque automatiquement, l'albinos mit ses mains sur les cheveux du blond. Par pur réflexe sûrement. Pendant ce temps, Matt chatouillait le torse de Near de ses doigts fins.

- « A...Arrêtez... Nnhh.. »

Near atteint l'orgasme. Mello avait gagné. Il le relâcha, et s'assit sur le lit. Near, épuisé, remonta son sous vêtement et mit son pantalon. Matt attrapa les mains de Mello, et les attacha à deux barrières du lit de Mello grâce à des menottes qu'il trouva par terre. Il lança un regard complice à Near.

Mello comprit trop tard. Il allait se mettre en colère que Matt l'embrassa sauvagement.

- « Désolé Mello, mais c'est à ton tour ! »

Non mais ça va pas la tête. Se faire violer par son chien et son otage.. ? Hors de question.

- Lâchez moi les mecs ! C'est moi qui décide là ! On est sur MON lit !

Matt rit. Near touchait le torse de Mello de ses petits doigts blancs pendant que le brun l'embrassait, empêchant tout mouvement au blond.

Les doigts de Nate descendirent dangereusement au niveau de la braguette de sa victime et il retira le lacet de cuir. Matt lécha le bas du nombril du blond, le faisant languir.

- Nhh... Matt ! Arrête de jou..

Near l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Matt lécha son torse, son cou et ses lèvres, lui arrachant des frissons et des gémissements de plaisir à moitié étouffés. Le blond n'avait aucun contrôle, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au beau brun presque au summum de l'excitation. Mello lui avait toujours fait un effet fou.

- On va essayer de te faire aimer les retournements de situations... lui chuchota Matt à l'oreille, de manière aussi délicate que provocante.

Near se réjouissait intérieurement de ce changement final. Il commençait presque à se laisser tomber dans ce vortex de plaisirs aussi improbables qu'envoûtants.

"L'homme est source de tentations interdites" pensa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion, Mello l'attrapa violement par la nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres. L'albinos se retrouva en sous vêtement au dessus du blond, ses mèches de nacre collées sur son front par la chaleur environnante, ses lèvres rouges et ses joues pourprées. Derrière eux, Matt profita de cette situation. Il avait toujours trouvé Near étonnamment érotique. Il lui caressa les hanches et le bas du dos, zone apparemment très sensible, et se mit à le caresser de sa langue. L'albinos finit par se laisser faire entièrement, victime de ces deux énergumènes.

Brusquement, Matt se leva du lit et enfila son jean qui jonchait le sol.

- Les mecs, je vais me finir seul dans la douche. Je dois me fumer une clope ! A plus !

-Matt... Enfoiré ..! Répliqua Mello, le souffle haché.

Matt se moqua intérieurement. Le blond avait perdu toute crédibilité, et c'était amusant à voir.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux amants dans leur jeu pervers mais empreint de rivalité.

Profitant de leur singulière intimité et de sa position de légère supériorité, Near baissa le caleçon de Mello et prit entre ses mains son intimité, effectuant des mouvements lascifs.

C'est vrai que sentir une personne entièrement sous son contrôle était d'un jouissif incontrôlable.

Near accéléra ses mouvements et embrassa le blond, étouffant ses gémissements. Quelques minutes après, Mello atteint l'orgasme. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, pantelants et à bout de forces.

Nate se rhabilla et reprit sa respiration normale avec une étonnante facilité. Sans se dire un mot de plus, ils tombèrent morts de fatigue quelques courtes minutes après.

Chapitre IV : Syndrome de Stockholm ou libération ?

Encore une fois mais dans des conditions diamétralement opposées, la lumière solaire matinale vint pénétrer les yeux de Mello. Il la détestait, vraiment. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main molle et quand ses yeux furent habitués, il regarda autour de lui. Un flash blanc aussi lumineux que le Soleil lui traversa l'esprit. Il se souvint de la soirée d'hier, passée en compagnie de deux empotés qui avaient, sans scrupules, pris son contrôle. Tel un pantin. Comme d'habitude.

- NATE RIVER ! Hurla-t-il.

Il perçut un bruit devant de l'intérieur des couvertures. L'albinos était enfoui. On aurait dit un ours blanc en hibernation. Le blond sourit à cette idée. Il retira les couvertures et les jeta au sol. Near grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les rayons du soleil attaquer sa douce peau.

- Tu désires ? demanda Near d'une voix éteinte.

Il n'était pas du matin non plus.

- Debout !

Near soupira et se leva du lit. Encore une journée qui s'annonçait inquiétante.

- En fait non, pas debout.

Le blond attrapa la chemise de Near et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Pas déjà...", pensa Nate.

Le blond profita de ce petit moment d'inattention de son rival et s'attacha de nouveau à lui grâce à la chaîne. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Le blond servit à l'albinos un verre de lait et s'empara d'une tablette de chocolat noir. Il fit signe de s'asseoir et l'imita, se plaçant en face de lui.

- "On fait quoi maintenant pour toi ?

- ... Je n'en sais rien ...

- Pourquoi cette hésitation ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je succombe à tes caprices charnels, soit tu me tortures.

- Non. Enfin.. On va faire mieux. Ou tu restes avec moi, ou tu retournes dans ta tour.

Les yeux de Near s'écarquillèrent un peu. Pourquoi Mello lui laissait un choix aussi large ?

Son esprit était dans un profond brouillard, il était pris d'un sentiment contradictoire. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de quitter Mello. Il savait qu'il avait un bon fond.. Et il avait vraiment peur qu'il meure. Son existence n'était pas des plus banales, et étant dans la mafia, sa mort était une éventualité à forte probabilité.

- J'hésite.

Mello non plus n'avait pas envie que l'albinos s'en aille. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi. Il ne l'affectionnait pas, mais ne le haïssait pas non plus.. Il le voulait simplement, il voulait le posséder. Que personne n'y touche. C'était sa propriété. Mais il lui avait laissé le choix.

- Mello. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas, avec Matt, dans ma tour ? Je ne te demande pas de collaborer avec moi.

Vous aurez droit à deux étages, tout sera compris. Si tu souhaites ensuite enquêter de ton propre chef, libre à toi. Mais je ne puis rester ici éternellement, le SPK a besoin de moi. Arrêter Kira est mon but, je ne peux pas abandonner l'enquête. C'est le revers de la médaille pour être le successeur de L.

- J'accepte. Mais notre course contre Kira ne changera pas, même si nous sommes plus proches.

- Tu tiendras Matt au courant. Je suis certain qu'il te suivra, de toutes manières.

Au fait. Pourquoi cet enlèvement théâtral ?

- Ta gueule." lâcha Mello, avant de mordre dans un carré de chocolat.

Le soir même, Near, Mello et Matt revinrent au quartier général du SPK. Comme prévu, deux étages ont été réservés aux deux mafieux. Near continuait de poursuivre Kira avec ses collaborateurs, et Mello enquêtait seul aussi.

Near allait souvent leur rendre visite, ce qui finissait souvent en plaisir charnel. Personne n'arrivait à deviner la relation qu'ils entretenaient.


End file.
